Contrastes
by Lauh Malfoy
Summary: Estava tudo errado naquele mundo a que ele pertencia. SS


**Autor:** Lauh Malfoy  
**E-mail:** Contrastes  
**Capa:** _profile  
_**Sinopse:** Estava tudo errado naquele mundo a que ele pertencia.  
**Shipper:** Severus Snape & Lily Evans  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Género:** Romance/Drama  
**Spoilers:** Deathly Hallows  
**Status:** Completa  
**Idioma:** Português  
**Observação:** Fic escrita em Português de Portugal.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

_The best days_

Já se havia virado tantas vezes na cama que os lençóis estavam soltos do colchão e o cobertor escorregava lentamente pela cama. E se não fosse algo demasiado Muggle, contaria carneirinhos para tentar adormecer.

Ele queria apenas uma noite de descanso igual a de todas as outras pessoas, mas o seu coração e a sua mente estavam claramente contra ele, como grande parte do mundo ao seu redor.

_Those were the best days of my life_

Pegou no seu relógio de pulso e, através da luz da lua que passava pela janela, viu serem perto das duas da manhã.

Não que ele tivesse que fazer muita coisa no dia que se aproximava, mas ninguém gosta de ter uma insónia seja em que circunstância for. Já Severus estava tão habituado com ela que, se esta se tornasse [i_nalguma coisa_[/i, seria a tatuagem que tinha no antebraço esquerdo, mostrando o quão constantemente estava na sua vida.

**Oh when I look back now****  
**

Mas as insónias não tinham estado com ele desde sempre. Na verdade, começaram na altura em que soube que Lily seria vítima de Voldemort. No início, era a pura preocupação para com a mulher que ele amava. Depois, passou a tristeza. Uma tristeza constante que se aliou à angústia, criando uma agonia sem fim.

_Oh when I look back now_

Snape suspirou. Já tinha revisto as suas memórias tantas, mas tantas vezes, que quase as sabia de cor. Mas faziam hoje catorze anos que Lily morrera. Catorze longos e angustiosos anos e nenhum se passou sem que ele se sentisse culpado.

Afinal, ela pedira-lhe muitas vezes para deixar de seguir aqueles ideais. Ideais que iam contra ela.

Empurrando o pouco de lençol que o cobria com raiva, Severus levantou-se e saiu do seu quarto com passos lentos e da forma mais silenciosa que conseguia.

**That summer seemed to last forever**

A sua casa estava longe de ser convidativa: os corredores eram escuros, a luz pouca, sons agradáveis eram inexistentes e a decoração era tão sombria que poderia deprimir qualquer um.

Mas, de certa forma, Snape não se preocupava com isso, porque a sua alma estava demasiado dilacerada para se apegar às coisas consideradas fúteis. Decoração não traria Lily de volta e os bons momentos eram recordados com uma nostalgia crescente.

_That summer seemed to last forever_

Mas, naquele dia em particular, a sensação de rever aquela memória era especialmente forte.

Tão forte que o homem perdia a razão enquanto saia do seu quarto e percorria, descalço, o corredor até às escadas que levariam à sala principal. Deveria ter algumas fotos com ela presente, mas as fotos não são exactamente a mesma coisa que memórias.

As memórias são algo que foi realmente vivido, algo que causou, de verdade, várias sensações, quer boas quer más. Revê-las, estar presente nelas, é quase como passar por elas novamente. Fotografias apenas nos lembram de momentos em que as mesmas foram tiradas, não nos permite reviver tudo como as memórias fazem.

**And if I had the choice**

O silêncio era crucial para que Wormtail¹, não o ouvisse e nem espiasse. Mas ele estava tão habituado a enganar o "parasita" que quase de certeza ele não o incomodaria.

Aliás, ele deveria estar, neste momento, no seu vigésimo sono, a ressonar tão alto que quase conseguiria mexer objectos com as vibrações.

Por isso é que Severus pusera um Encantamento Antiperturbação no quarto dele…

Abriu a porta para a sala principal com a varinha e avançou como se estivesse prestes a subir ao cadafalso, evitando olhar com demasiada atenção para aquilo que o rodeava.

O seu olhar focou, então, uma estante ligeiramente saliente na parede contrária à porta e dirigiu-se de imediato à mesma.

_And if I had the choice_

Por uns meros segundos limitou-se a olhar a estante com o interesse de quem vê algo pela primeira vez e, depois, passou os dedos lentamente pela lombada dos diversos livros. Sabia o que estava do outro lado e tocar os volumes de cor escura era quase como senti-la perto de si.

**Ya - I'd always wanna be there**

Com um toque de varinha, o armário mostrou uma sala minúscula, com algumas prateleiras cheias de vidros com ingredientes para poções, uma escrivaninha e cadeira igualmente velhas e, num canto, emanando uma luz prateada, uma Pensieve.

Todas as memórias que Snape poderia desejar rever encontravam-se ali, flutuando, e ele aproximou-se com passos incertos. Ele não deveria estar a fazer aquilo, poderia ser perigoso e poderia denunciá-lo ao Lord das Trevas.

_Ya - I'd always wanna be there_

Mas, de qualquer forma, já o fizera tantas vezes, que começava a concluir que seria seguro deixar a Pensieve no seu quarto e, assim, ser livre para ver as suas memórias sempre que quisesse e sem necessidade de se esconder.

Com outro movimento de varinha, a entrada do cómodo foi coberta pelo móvel repleto de livros, deixando Severus numa escuridão quase total se não fosse a existência da Pensieve mas, de certa maneira, isso acalmou-o.

**Those were the best days of my life**

O homem focou o seu olhar no objecto e viu algumas imagens a flutuar, memórias dos poucos momentos totalmente felizes.

Olhou, então, com redobrada atenção para todas elas, procurando uma em particular. Todas as memórias, no seu conjunto, o faziam sorrir e eram importantes, mas [i_aquela memória_[/i era demasiado boa para ser esquecida.

Por isso, quando a viu flutuar lentamente por baixo dos seus olhos, respirou fundo como se estivesse prestes a nadar e mergulhou a cabeça no conteúdo da Pensieve.

**Standin' on your mama's porch**

Logo se sentiu ser sugado por um brilho de infinitos tons e diversos sons de outras lembranças, até que se viu de pé na sua memória.

Aquele local havia sido alvo de algumas brincadeiras dele e Lily enquanto jovens, tendo, por isso, uma importância em demasia para Severus. Olhou ao seu redor.

_Those were the best days of my life_

Estava numa clareira em pleno Verão, onde a relva era de um verde brilhante e as árvores, algumas floridas outras não, davam um clima misterioso e preenchiam o ambiente com o som agradável das suas folhas a bater umas nas outras.

Alguns pássaros acompanhavam esse som calmante com o seu chilrear e a sinfonia alegre era acompanhada pelo barulho da água do rio que corria na clareira.

A sua água era cristalina e a vontade de se mergulhar nela era tal que Severus se surpreendia por nunca ter aproveitado realmente todo aquele local harmonioso.

Focando o seu olhar nalgumas árvores mais longe do rio, Snape viu-se por trás de uma árvore excepcionalmente grande, com os seus doze anos, à espera de Lily.

Tinha um ar adoentado e os seus cabelos negros e escorridos eram iguais aos dos dias actuais.

Envergava uma camisola de mangas curtas demasiado larga para a sua estatura e umas calças velhas pretas que, muito provavelmente, haviam sido aproveitadas do seu pai e nas quais deveriam ter sido feitos alguns ajustes. Os seus ténis eram, também, velhos e tinham a sola gasta devido à sua grande utilização. Tudo isto em preto.

Para completar aquela imagem, Severus Snape era demasiado reservado com o mundo ao seu redor e considerava que apenas Lily era, realmente, sua amiga.

**Oh and when you held my hand**

Agora, ele temia os seus sentimentos e temia expô-los aos outros, mas com a ruiva tudo era diferente. Sempre fora. Talvez fosse essa a razão que fizera o pequeno Snape esperar pacientemente por qualquer sinal de que a jovem poderia estar a chegar.

Já Severus, que olhava a sua figura encolhida atrás da árvore, sorria melancolicamente. Um sorriso que para muitos passaria por irónico mas que, por aquela ruiva, seria dado como verdadeiro.

_Oh and when you held my hand_

Aquelas férias haviam sido as melhores da sua vida, sendo que aquele dia – o último antes do início do ano escolar seguinte – era o melhor de todos.

Snape lembrava-se de ter jogado diversas vezes com Lily naquele Verão. Wizard's Chest, especialmente, no qual ele se divertia ao ver a cara da ruiva sempre que esta perdia.

**I knew that it was now or never**

Haviam jogado às escondidas, contado piadas, dito mal de professores e funcionários. Ele empurrara-lhe o baloiço por diversas vezes enquanto ela gargalhava de olhos fechados e abria os braços, deixando os seus cabelos incrivelmente vermelhos balançar devido aos seus movimentos. Severus acabava por sorrir também, contagiado pela felicidade dela.

_It was now or never_

E aquela clareira onde Severus se encontrava era o local preferido de Lily devido à paz que ele irradiava. Ela adorava nadar pelo rio acima e deixar-se ser levada novamente até à margem pela corrente. Mas o homem nunca participava muito nesses momentos; não apreciava molhar-se.

**Those were the best days of my life**

Foi então que Snape, tanto adulto como criança, viram Lily correr por um trilho de terra que saía das árvores mais distantes do rio. Tinha as faces ligeiramente rosadas pelo esforço e os cabelos soltos esvoaçavam atrás dela, mas mantinha um sorriso aberto que acompanhava uns olhos verdes muito brilhantes.

_Standin'_

Envergava um vestido de Verão branco com alguns desenhos floridos a vermelho, umas meias brancas pelos joelhos e uns sapatos castanho-escuros.

Snape viu a sua imagem sair detrás da árvore quando a ruiva parou perto do rio olhando ao seu redor à procura dele.

- Estou aqui. – disse o rapaz, fazendo Lily fitá-lo e sorrir – Porque trazes meias? Estamos em pleno Verão… - e fez uma careta, mostrando o quanto a época lhe desagradava.

_Those were the best days of my life_

- Ora, Severus, já nem se diz "olá"? – fez um beicinho e colocou as mãos nas ancas, ao que ele sorriu de lado.

- Olá, Lily. – e fez uma curta reverência, sem deixar de soar sarcástico – Para que são as meias? – ela gargalhou.

- Certo, certo. Bem, as meias são para eu usar depois de nadar no rio. A minha mãe não quer que eu molhe os sapatos novos. – e apontou para os seus pés.

- Ah… E vais mesmo nadar?

_Those were the best days of my life_

- Vou. – viu-a franzir o cenho – Porquê?

- Achava que querias passar o último dia de férias a divertir-te comigo.

- Eu só vou nadar um bocadinho. Depois sento-me contigo e jogamos qualquer coisa, okay? – o rapaz acenou afirmativamente e Severus, que observava tudo de muito perto, sorriu.

Como é que alguém conseguiria negar alguma coisa a Lily Evans?

_Those were the best days of my life_

Viu o Snape jovem sentar-se no chão enquanto a ruiva tirava o vestido branco, mostrando o seu biquíni terrivelmente infantil com bonecos e corações.

Não que qualquer um dos Severus reclamasse sobre isso. Afinal, só contribuía para tornar Lily ainda mais adorável. Depois descalçou os sapatos com os pés.

**And now the times are changin'**

Mas o que se seguira paralisara o jovem Snape.

A ruiva baixara-se e colocara as mãos nos joelhos começando a empurrar gentilmente a meia que lhe cobria apenas metade da perna.

O rapaz sabia que ela não tinha noção do quão hipnotizador aquele gesto poderia ser, mas a verdade é que as mãos claras dela a empurrar a meia que, consequentemente, começava a deixar ver a sua pele da perna tão pálida como a lua, faziam-no recriminar-se por ansiar tocar na pele dela, apenas para saber se seria tão macia como aparentava.

_Are changin'_

Assim que acabou de tirar a meia da perna direita passou para a perna esquerda, completamente alheia ao fascínio do rapaz que, agora, levantava a mão em direcção à barriga da perna da jovem, completamente absorto na beleza dela.

**Look at everything that's come and gone**

Só se deu realmente conta do que fazia quando a rapariga estacou aquando o toque dele com as costas da sua mão.

- Severus… - ela disse, hesitantemente – O que estás a fazer? – concluiu num sussurro.

Então, um temor horrível de a perder apoderou-se dele, fazendo-o recolher a mão de imediato e levantar-se num salto. Aquele toque não tinha sido correcto, ele nunca o devia ter feito. Mas a pele dela… Tão clara, tão macia… Oh, como ele apenas queria tornar-se algo além de amigo!

_Look at everything that's come and gone_

- E-eu… - Lily colocou-se em frente a ele, fitando-o com os seus olhos verdes que, no momento, mostravam um misto de confusão e curiosidade – Eu apenas… Er… Estou um pouco nervoso por as férias terminarem. – e colocou as mãos nos bolsos das suas calças gastas como que terminando a conversa.

_Come and gone_

- Não tens motivos para tal, mas… O que tem isso que ver com tocares-me na perna?

Snape adulto moveu-se e colocou-se ao lado de Lily e de si próprio na versão jovem, com o intuito de observar melhor o desenvolvimento da cena que ele já vira tantas vezes.

**I think about you wonder what went wrong**

Este, fitou a ruiva intensamente.

Ele sabia cada sarda existente na sua cara, seria capaz de dizer correctamente quantos lápis verdes seriam precisos para colorir os seus olhos e conseguiria identificar aqueles cabelos flamejantes em qualquer lugar.

Ela era completamente o oposto dele, o que lhe dava a certeza de nunca ter hipótese de ser algo mais do que um amigo.

E esse era um pensamento tão tortuoso que Severus sentiu necessidade de algum conforto.

Talvez tenha sido isso ou a cara expectante de Lily que o levaram a realizar tal acto, mas a verdade é que Snape se inclinou ligeiramente para a frente e tocou os lábios da ruiva com os seus numa carícia apaixonada e hesitante.

_Wonder what went wrong_

No começo, era um toque de lábios inseguro, como se quisessem apenas saber qual seria a sensação de beijar alguém, como seria sentir dar e receber carinho de outra pessoa. Mas, logo de seguida, Lily retribuiu o beijo de forma gentil e sentida completando a felicidade do jovem Snape.

Não havia desejo ou ânsia naquele acto, apenas carinho e amor.

Do mais puro que crianças de doze anos podem ter.

**Standin' on your mama's porch**

O rapaz atreveu-se a levar a sua mão à cara da jovem fazendo carícias na sua bochecha com o polegar, uma carícia inocente mas verdadeira.

Quando se afastaram, a mão de Severus permaneceu na face de Lily e ele deu um sorriso tímido. Como resposta, ela sorriu e começou a ganhar uma coloração vermelha.

_I think about you_

Ambos, Severus adulto e jovem, sorriram ao mesmo tempo, ainda que só o último estivesse realmente feliz. O Severus real estava demasiado melancólico para tal grau de felicidade.

Quando Snape piscou os olhos, sentiu que voltava à realidade. E ele soube que a sua felicidade repentina começaria a esvair-se, dando lugar à melancolia, que consequentemente levaria à tristeza e se tornaria angústia.

Dessa angústia formar-se-ia a agonia, tão constante na sua vida.

_Standin'_

Com pesar abriu os olhos e suspirou. A memória já não flutuava de forma visível e ele sentou-se na única cadeira existente no cómodo; coçou os olhos enquanto o seu coração palpitava descoordenadamente.

E, então, voltou a suspirar; um suspiro com desespero.

Tudo estava errado.

A sua existência era errada.

Porque tivera ela de partir tão cedo, sendo que a única coisa que deixara para trás era o seu filho, tão parecido com Potter, exceptuando nos olhos?

"Culpa tua…", ele ouviu.

Porque não pudera ela sobreviver?

**Oh and when you held my hand**

"Porque tu foste fraco!", gritou a mente de Severus. "Ela partiu porque tu foste fraco…"

Com uma raiva contida, Snape esmurrou a mesa, fazendo com que um montinho de folhas se espalhasse pelo chão.

- Merda… - sussurrou para o vazio. Depois baixou-se e começou a apanhar as folhas. Muitas delas continham apontamentos para melhorar poções, notas úteis para utilizar nas aulas, alguma correspondência escolar, curiosidades sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas…

E então, o homem estacou.

_Oh and when you held my hand_

No meio de toda aquela papelada, havia um envelope meio amarelado, endereçado a Lily Evans com uma letra apertada e pequena, meio descuidada.

Largou todas as coisas no chão excepto o dito envelope e abriu-o, lendo o seu conteúdo. Ele lembrava-se de ter escrito aquela carta na altura em que suspeitou que Lily começava a ceder à pressão de Potter.

_The best days of my life_

Escreveu a carta ponderando cada palavra colocada, dobrou-a meticulosamente para criar uma boa impressão, selou-a num envelope e, depois de escolher uma coruja que não a dele para não o denunciar tão rapidamente, amarrou a carta à pata do animal.

Viu a coruja partir assim que terminou de atar o cordel e não pode evitar sentir-se esperançado. Quem sabe, talvez Lily até pudesse sentir algo por ele…

Mas passados dois dias de nervosismo puro, Remus Lupin aparecera com a carta na mão e entregara-lha com um ar sereno.

_It was now or never_

"James tirou-a de Lily e só hoje se lembrou que a tinha. Ia lê-la, mas eu acho que não é correcto…"

A carta acabou por não ser reenviada e Lily nunca soubera dos seus sentimentos. Teria mudado algo se ela já gostasse de Potter? Não.

Depois, o seu plano em ajudar a família Potter apenas para preservar a ruiva caiu por terra quando Wormtail – aquele traidor – decidiu confessar ao Lord das Trevas que sabia a localização deles; ela partira com o seu marido ao tentar salvar o seu filho e ele, Severus Snape, tornava-se directamente responsável pela morte dela e de todos os que ela amava.

"Culpa tua…"

_When you held my hand_

Ela avisara-o o quão errado era aquilo que ele defendia, mas não foi capaz de voltar atrás.

"És um fraco…", repetiu a sua mente.

Estava tudo errado naquele mundo a que ele pertencia, então. Tudo. Não deveria haver uma guerra na qual as pessoas lutavam por poder de forma tão crua. Não quando pessoas morriam e viam os outros morrer.

Passados uns segundos de contemplações, Severus desistiu de arrumar a bagunça que tinha feito ao bater com o punho na mesa e voltou ao seu quarto lentamente.

**I knew that it was now or never**

Deitou-se e constatou que já se haviam passado duas horas desde que se levantara.

E Lily estava cada vez mais longe, os seus olhos verdes cada vez mais cinzentos, os seus cabelos ruivos cada vez menos flamejantes e o seu sorriso cada vez mais baço…

Uma lágrima solitária caiu e escorreu pela bochecha, mas assim que isso aconteceu, Severus limpou-a com violência e fechou os olhos, ciente de que continuaria sem dormir até que ele próprio partisse para junto de Lily.

Talvez isso não estivesse assim tão longe, afinal. Talvez Lily olhasse por ele. Talvez…

**Those were the best days of my life**

_The best days of my life_

_I'd always wanna be there_

**FIM**

¹ - A permanência de Peter Pettigrew na casa do Snape aparece apenas no sexto livro mas, tendo em conta que Peter aparece no terceiro e desaparece, eu penso que sempre ficara escondido na casa de Snape por ordens de Voldemort.

N.A.: A música utilizada foi "Summer of '69" de Bryan Adams. Just, obrigada pela betagem e pela ajuda! Tens um lugarzinho especial reservado no Inferno ao lado do Tio Voldie. :D

* * *

Única fic participante do I Challenge Severus/Lily do Aliança 3 Vassouras, mestrado por Alix Raven. Banners no profile, junto com a capa. 

Reviews, please?


End file.
